shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero Yoshinori/History
'History' Past Once upon a time there was a child that wanted to become a world greatest swordsman.The name of the child was Zero.Zero is practiced his fencing techniques every day in his life.His parents were murdered by the World Government, because they were pirates.When his parents were killed Zero and his grandfather practiced their fencing skills, because his grandfather was a great swordsman.When Zero learned that he killed his parents sworn to find those who killed them and kill him. Two years later Two years have passed since Zero parents were killed.Zero become a pirate who search for crew mates.Zero knows that the only way to become worlds greatest swordsman is to find strong pirate crew.When Zero was sailing the seas on on his boat suddenly he saw a marine ship he thought that he will just past them but on that ship was a marine Vice Admiral.On Zero's boat was a pirate flag when Vice Admiral saw the flag he attacked Zero.He wasn't surprised that dmiral attacked him in fact he was expecting that attack.They have fighted for five days and in the end Zero defeated Vice Admiral and killed every one that was on the Marine ship. Demons Blade Found Two weeks after massacring he went on path to find Legendary Demons Blade.On that path were many pitfalls and some traps almost killed him but in the end he found the Legendary Katana.When he found it he went back searching for crew mates.One day he saw the newspapers and he took them and then he found out hes bounty but he wasnt surprised in fact he expected a higher bounty.A week have passed and he ran into navy and he was bored so he decided to fight them.They fighted on some inhabited island.In one moment something went wrong the demon from the sword toois body.When he wake up he was on his boat and the island was cut in half by the demon that took over his body. Meeting the Crew After Zero's bounty rised he continued his search for strong crew to join.On his trip he stopped on a small island while he was looking for a town he meet some marine guy.They have looking one each other a little and in one moment Marine attacked Zero whit some unusual power but Zero saw through his power and tried to defense himself.Zero saw that something was flowing from his fist then he used his Sea Sword technique but it didn't work at all Zero was a little suprised.Marine hit Zero whit his fist and the wound was like some sword cut him.Zero and Marine have fought a fearsome battle they have fought everywhere and on anything.They have come to some town at that town was pirate crew but not any crew that crew was famous Ahou Pirate crew.Ahou Pirates were in some tavern Zero didn't saw them they were in other part of the city but their captain Marcus Captain of Aho Pirates and a Yonko.Zero was in the air preparing to use his Demon Slash then he saw Marcus he turned to him and attacked him with ''Demon Slash.''Marcus saw the slash and deflected it with his hands.Zero smiled then he attacked Marcus.Marcus jumped at him he also attacked him.Zero stopped his attack with his fist and Marcus stopped his sword attack with his foot then marine attacked both of them they have stopped his attack.Marcus notice that Marine is an Admiral then he thought how can this guy fight this long.Zero said hey Yonko guy let's finish this guy.Marcus looked at him and smiled and said:After we finish him you and I will fight!they both started attacking Zero cut Marine guy and Marcus started attacking with his fist's and they defeated Marine guy.Then Zero turn to Marcus and Marcus attacked him with his leg Zero defended himself with sword and the blow was so strong that reach out part of the city that Marcus crew was.They have fought long before Marcus's crew come.When they came they they were drinking together and when Marcus saw his crew he said to them:Guy meet our new crewmate Zero Yoshinoriour new swordsman.They didn't have nothing against that and now Zero is sailing unde his captain Marcus. Category:Djolee5 Category:Character Subpages